


In The Morning Time

by 0goawayimreading0



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Riding, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0goawayimreading0/pseuds/0goawayimreading0
Summary: Jughead and Sweet Pea having sex.This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.





	In The Morning Time

Jughead's POV

I wake up and rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the tiredness. I look up from my spot on Sweet Pea's chest and look at my sleeping boyfriend.

I stay in his arms a little longer before getting up to go to the bathroom. I do my business, wash my hands, and brush my teeth before heading back into the bedroom where I see Sweet Pea sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Goodmorning sleepy head." I say to him. He looks up at me and mumbles out a, "Morning. What time is it?" I glance over at the clock on the wall and tell him it's around 8:15. 

"Come and cuddle with me a little longer." What a softie. I voice my thoughts and he just rolls his eyes and smiles. 

I was already standing at the foot of the bed so I just crawl my way over to my boyfriend and climb under the covers. Sweet Pea wraps his arm around me and I bury my face in his neck, practically laying on top of him.

I let out a content sigh. We never get to just lay in bed and do nothing. There's always something relating to school, or the serpents, or a mystery to solve.

Sweets wraps his arms around me tighter and kisses the top of my head. After a few minutes have passed we start falling asleep again.

\---time skip 2 hours---

Sweet Pea's POV 

I wake up for the second time this morning, but this time I get woken up by Jughead grinding down on my thigh in his sleep. It seems like he's having a wet dream.

He continues to grind down on my thigh and starts moaning. He then moans out my name and tells me to go faster and starts grinding down harder. 

I start shaking him trying to get him to wake up. H groans and opens his eyes. He looks at me and then down at where his erection meets my thigh. He let's out a whimper and buries his face in my neck. I put one of my hands on his lower back and the other on his ass. I then reassure him and say, "It's okay Jug. You dont have to be embarrassed. You can keep going if you want." We have only had sex once and given each other hand jobs from time to time so I can understand why he's a bit hesitant but, eventually, he starts grinding down on my thigh again.

Juggie let's out a little whimper/moan  when I start kneading his ass cheeks causing him to start grinding down harder on my thigh.

After a few minutes, I reach my hands inside of his boxers and start kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart. Jug starts grinding down harder and it seems like he's close.

I flip him over and sit up on my knees do get a good look at him. Juggie is wearing my shirt, that is riding up on his waist, is big on him but it makes him look so good. Then the boxers he has on are riding lower on his hips making his hip bones and v-line more prominent. And Jug's face is all flushed and his lips are parted and he looks perfect. 

Jug grabs my hands and brings them to his slightly exposed stomach. I lean back down and start kissing his neck gently as I run my hands up the shirt reaching his nipples. 

I drag my tongue from the juncture between his shoulder and neck all the way up to his ear. I gently bite his earlobe and feel him react by bucking his hips up towards mine. 

I start sucking behind his ear leaving behind a hickey. I press a light kiss to the newly formed bruise and start nibbling at his neck again, trying g to get a reaction. I ghost my lips over his skin receiving the reaction I wanted, him bucking his hips up again trying to get friction. 

I move down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and start sucking there too. This time Jug leys out a moan and starts bucking up again, trying to find the friction he wants no, needs. I start sucking slightly harder to try and get the same reaction out of him and sure enough he moans again, but this time he's moaning out my name. "Ahh, Sweets."

I then start lightly pinching and playing with his nipples getting them erect. And speaking of, Juggie is still trying to get the friction he needs by trying to grind up into my hips as much as he can.

I finally give in and lower my hips down so he get get what he wants. He lets out a little whimper at that action.

He flips us over and looks down at me and starts grinding down on my clothed cock harder and faster. I still his hips for a moment not wanting him to come yet. He looks back down at me, a little betrayed, but then starts crawling downward towards my crotch area. 

I let go of his hips to see what he's about to do. Jughead grabs the waistband of my sweats and briefs and starts tugging them down. I lift up my hips to make the process easier. Once he gets them off he wraps a hand around my half-hard shaft and leans forward to the give an experimental lick. I buck my hips up a little but try to restrain myself as to not freak him out. 

He leans in to give another little kitten lick to the head. He then starts to get a little more comfortable and wraps his mouth around the head of my dick. He salivates a little, letting it drip down my shaft, and then starts bobbing up and down, taking as much as he can in. He uses his hand to jerk off the rest of the my cock. 

Jug starts bobbing his head up and down and using his hand for what he cant fit in his mouth starting to get the hang of it. He pulls off and takes a breath and goes back down only putting the head in his mouth. He starts sucking and presses his tongue under the head causing me to buck up.

When I'm about to come I pull him off and flip him over getting on top of him again. I run my hands over his torso and push the shirt up more to expose his chest. I lean down and put a nipple in my mouth and start sucking while pinching the other one between my pointer finger and thumb. I switch to his other nipple and give it the same treatment. 

I start working my way down his torso leaving hickies here and there. I lick right above the waistband of his boxers and start kissing and sucking on his hip leaving a hickey and drawing out a strangled moan. 

I start leaving kisses on his thighs and earn a feel him shiver from it. I pull down his boxers and watch as his cock spring free and hear him his from it being traveled to the colder temperature. I reach over to the nightstand and grab the bottle of lube.

I put his legs on my shoulders and lean down and take his cock all the way down to the hilt. I slowly push in one finger letting him get used to the feeling. After a while I add a second one and start picking up the pace a little. I add a third and go deeper hitting his prostate and him letting put a strangled moan. 

I keep thrusting my fingers in and out of him letting them brush against his prostate every once in a while. He is now a beautiful moaning mess. He is arching up trying to get me to press his up against his prostate harder and gripping my hair to try to get more of him into my mouth. 

He let's out a few broken moans and tells me he's close. When I pull my fingers out and pull off of him he lets out a whimper. 

Jughead then flips me onto my back and he straddles me letting my sick slip between his asscheeks. He starts grinding down letting my sick slide back and forth between his cheeks drawing a moan from him and a groan from me. He then reached over and grabbed the lube using it to lube up my dick. 

Jug grabbed my dick and positioned it at his hole and started to slowly sink down. He stilled himself on my cock letting himself adjust once he was fully sunken down on it. 

He then started to slowly rise up, almost pulling all the way off only letting the tip stay in, and sunk back down. We both let out a groan at that. He then started to rise up and sink down gaining rhythm. 

I put my hands on his hips and started thrusting up into him. He started quickly bouncing up and down and let out a strangled, "I'm close! Sweets I'm close!" I let him know I was too and flipped us over and started thrusting into him as fast as I can. After a few more thrusts I was spilling my load into him and he clenched around me and came all over his stomach. 

I slowly pulled out and played down beside Juggie for a minute before getting up to get a rag to clean him with. 

"That was.... amazing." Jug said I looked at him, nodded, and bent down to give him a passionate kiss. He rolled over and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and started drifting off to sleep.


End file.
